freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Amberly Wise
Amber Wise is one of the main female characters of the Till Darkness Falls and The Broken Series. She was a tritagonist in Duplicty and Conquer. She was later a major antagonist in Shady Skies, and Until Dawn. She is the main antagonist in the Twisted Whispers Series. She is best friends with Elle Harris, Cel Smith, and Ally Ross. She is the mother of Sophia Archer, and is currently dating Ethan Norwich. She is also a member of the Hathaway Family through her mother Maria. History Amber Wise was born to Logan Wise and Maria Hathaway on March 23, 1995, and is only a few days younger then her distant cousins Ally and Cel. When she was two years old, her mother supposedly died from overuse of magic, but she was actually faking her death, becoming a hybrid to dispose of her magic, and thus the family curse, which makes the witch go insane after giving birth to a child. Her mother then stayed away, but kept an eye on her daughter and former husband, she would step in when Amber needed her the most. Amber grew up with her single father, who never remarried, and made sure his daughter was taught about magic, by his wife's childhood friend, Laura Pearson-Ross. She grew up becoming best friends with Ally, Elle, and Cel. In the 6th grade, she met Eddie Duell, and the two became a couple, and were together till September 2013, breaking up before starting their year as a Freshmen in College. They had concieved a child in July of 2013, a daughter, Sophia. They broke up after Amber discovered he had slept with Elle, but under compulsion from Sara Hathaway, regardless, she broke up with him. He spirled out of control, started drinking, and planned on taking Sophia from Amber, but it failed. Amber forgave Elle, and the two became good friends once again. She graduated St. Staria High, and is now currently going to Canberra University in Lavender Coast. Till Darkness Falls TBA The Broken Series Duplicity TBA (Being Written) Conquer TBA Shady Skies TBA Until Dawn TBA Appearance Amber is 5ft 2in, and usually wears her hair down. She is known to be petite with a kind round face, big aquamarine colored eyes, and shoulder length dark brown straight hair, with a slight wave. She can be intimidating despite her small frame. Like the Burns family, most of the women were born with aquamarine blue colored eyes, and can dazzle anyone. She prefers to wear leggings or jeans, with flats, and she favors her jean jacket with a tank top. She occasionally wears skirts, with ankle boot. Personality Human/Witch TBA Hybrid/Witch-Vampire TBA Amber, a simple girl who likes simple things. And apparently "simple" classifies as falling in love and got pregnant with a complete dickweed, later learning he is a dickweed, and will always be... you guessed it, a dickweed. And now she has fallen for a guy who not only is probably the most annoying asshole you will ever meet, but it is very likely you will see him eating a sandwich with chinchilla shit in it. But despite her "flaws" she can be one badass bitch. (Just like the rest of our lovely, batshit crazy ladies.) - Celeste, Editor of the Broken Series '' Abilities Witch Abilities * '''Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** '''Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Pain Infliction -' The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. ** 'Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People '- by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. ** '''Precognition - The ability to see things that will happen in the future, only Amber and Laura Ross displayed this ability. ** Ability to Teleport Short Distances - she can teleport herself along with others to various locations that are near her. Book Appearances Till Darkness Falls Chapter Titles * Prologue * Chapter 1 Duplicity Chapter Titles * A Hidden Key * Make it Rain * Congrats? * Know Now or Never * Rushed * No Rock Please * Lost * The Hidden Devil * Fight or Die Trying * Finding Allison * Let the Battle Begin * The Blood Runs Cold * The Dance of Death * The Broken Road * Death Becomes Her * Too Late to Apologize * The Sin of Jealousy * The End of a Tale * The Lesson * Stay Shielded * Realizing the Obvious * Love Sucks * Lights Out * Always the Seer * Reap What You Sow * Bad Timing * Out of the Mist * One Down, More To Go * Uncovered Secrets * Down * Catch Me If You Can * One Last time * You're Already Gone * The Glimpse * Don't Let Go * The Stakeout * Confessions * Final Steps * An Unlikely Friend * The First Fall * Where My Hell Began * There Are No Words For This * A Time of Change * A New Beginning * My Rescuer is My Stalker * Life Goes On, Except for Me Conquer Chapter Titles Trivia *She is the shown to be the strongest of her friends, because her powers are more advanced and dangerous, which forces her to have caution all the time around others. *She was the first person seen to be turned by Ethan, though he did not cause her death. Category:Characters Category:Till Darkness Falls Character